Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter 2 Page 1
Chapter 2: The Magical Reunion(s) “Alright, do you have everything you need?” Chi-Chi asked Gohan. “Yep.” said Gohan. “I’m all set and ready to go.” Gohan emphasized the point by holding out several capsules in one hand, and his wand in the other. He slipped his wand into the pocket of his (regular) robes; he didn’t want to go into a wizard area without blending in as much as possible. It was early morning for the family at Capsule Corp., who had decided the other day to spend the night there for a little ‘going away’ party for Gohan. He wasn’t surprised he could go, but when his mother said yes Gohan almost crashed through the roof in joy. It wasn’t as extravagant as last years, but Krillin and his family (with Roshi) managed to stop by. So along with them, the Briefs family (including Vegeta), the Son family, and Piccolo and Dende hung out and had a mini-party for Gohan. No good lucks, no tears, just a bunch of friends who had fun. Krillin, Roshi, Eighteen and Marron left before the night before, wishing Gohan a good school year before. Dende also had to get back to the Lookout, and Piccolo had to as well. Piccolo, however, promised to return (and he did) in the morning before Gohan left. “Well remember,” Chi-Chi told Gohan as he put the capsule away, “when you get to Diagon Alley go straight to Gringotts. Then you can get your things or hang out with your friends. Just make sure you have your stuff before tomorrow.” Gohan nodded, “Deal. If I see them, I could always use Multi-Form and kill two birds with one stone.” His mother frowned, “Just because the whole magical world knows about us and your father’s history, I don’t want you to abuse it.” Hedwig gripped onto Gohan’s shoulder lightly, looking at the hybrid wizard with a mixture of impatience and appreciation. Gohan had gone to get the bird yesterday, and brought her over to Capsule Corporation under his watch. Now the owl knew the time to return to Harry was close. She latched onto Gohan after he told her he’d take her to her master soon, and let her rest her wings. “Now remember Gohan,” Piccolo started, “the barriers Cell put up at Hogwarts are gone now that both he and the Riddle memory aren’t there anymore. Those spells required constant use so now we can sense you and Dende will know relatively what’s going on. We won’t check up on you or interfere in any way, but do not use your Ascended Super Saiyan form unless it’s an emergency. If we sense you using it, Vegeta or I’ll swing by to see what’s up.” Gohan rolled his eyes, “I understand. I’m not that defenseless you know—” “And if you think you going off to this school means that you can ignore your training, you are dead wrong boy!” Vegeta growled. “I want you practicing every other day for at least and hour and a half. Get your teachers to agree, sneak out, even those other brats I saw you with help; I don’t care as along as you continue training.” Hedwig looked at the Saiyan Prince with dissatisfaction, earning a death glare from Vegeta. Gohan nudged Hedwig reproachfully, and as he did so the owl dropped her gaze from Vegeta and returned it to her friend. Gohan once again nodded to Vegeta; he knew not to start an argument about this or risk a thirty minute speech from each person. Besides, Gohan had planned on practicing anyway while at school. There was no reason to contradict a statement he agreed with. “And if there’s anything you want to write about,” Chi-Chi added softly, “you know I’ll always be here.” “And that doesn’t just include your mom kid.” Bulma spoke determinedly. “If you want to anyone about anything, let us know. I’m sure Ikarus won’t mind coming for something. We all know how he is with you.” Gohan grinned, “Right.” He turned to his mom and gave her a tight hug, her reciprocating instantly. “I’ll write to you a week into school.” He then looked at the two little boys on the ground, Goten and Trunks leaning against each other to stand at attention. Gohan knelt down and both boys came up to him and gave him a hug around the waist, Gohan encasing both of them. “I’ll see you later, okay Goten?” Gohan smiled, ruffling the younger boy’s hair Goten giggled in response, reaching up to move his brother’s hand away. Then Gohan turned to Trunks, mimicking the same action with similar results. “Keep my brother out of trouble, okay Trunks.” Gohan leaned in and whispered, “The same goes for your dad.” Trunks laughed, clapping his hands as they warily pointed to Vegeta’s glaring form. Gohan back away and brought up his hand, fingers already on his forehead. He looked to Vegeta and Piccolo seriously. “I’ll let you guys know if I need anything.” He told them, who nodded in reply. Smiles formed at the sides of their mouths, Vegeta’s turning into a slight grin. I put a few gifts for you in the gold capsule. Gohan heard in his head, the deep voice of Piccolo echoing through his mind. Wait until later to open it. Gohan beamed at his mentor, whose facial expression hadn’t changed at all. Gohan waved to everyone with his other hand, a childish smile spread across his face. “Well, see you all at Christmas!” Gohan shouted brightly, the next moment gone as a mass of light. The next second he appeared in Knockturn Alley next to Borgin and Burkes, one of the stores he saw last year during his troll down Knockturn Alley. Gohan looked around; hoping people hadn’t seen him from the dark and dank streets; they hadn’t. Even if they had, these characters were too shady to ask questions or stare. Light shone in from Diagon Alley not too far away, but here it may have seemed forever. Gohan closed his eyes lightly, powering up slightly as he emerged from his hiding spot. He brought his aura down to only being a wispy air of white fire. He made sure he didn’t harm Hedwig as he did so, manipulating the energy carefully so no adverse effects harmed her. Hedwig gave him a thankful glance, and then looked forward. As he walked by, several witches and wizards similar to the ones he encountered last year started creeping towards him. Soon they closed in, and surrounded him on all sides eagerly. When they did Gohan narrowed his eyes to Hedwig, who instantly took to the air momentarily. As Hedwig left Gohan unleashed a blast of his aura, knocking the assailants unconscious into the surrounding buildings. It wasn’t that he wanted to hurt them; it was just that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. Hedwig returned to his shoulder. Besides, trying to rob some kid was wrong, and they got their just desserts. Gohan walked into the light, basking in the warmth and glow of the sunlight. He gave a slight movement of his tail to ensure it was secure around his waist; just because everyone knew about him didn’t mean he wanted anyone identifying him in a crowd. Most people probably saw him as a Super Saiyan, and even then it was in black and white. They did know, however, he had a tail; that piece of knowledge would point him out anywhere. As he walked down Diagon Alley, memories flooding his senses, he was pleased to see no one stopping him or gawking. Maybe one or two people glanced at him, but that could have been for any number of reasons… he hoped. Like he promised his mother, the first thing he did was head straight towards the towering building that was Gringotts Bank. He glanced at the warning in front of the building, and snorted as he remembered his conversation with Hagrid a year ago. Next, after a rather awkward conversation with the very goblin who took him to his vault before about him being half-human, Gohan filled up his bag with an assortment of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons as spending money for the year. He took a rather… hefty sum from his account, but it was nothing compared to his overall amount of wealth. Besides, Bulma could probably spare some money if he needed it, and if he was willing to ask for it. He greatly appreciated the goblins not making a fuss for Hedwig joining them down underneath the earth, though thought it best not to say anything. First thing he did was visit Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions for a few new sets of robes. She recognized him from their polite conversation a year ago, and winked at him saying “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything”. Gohan took a real liking to the witch, and reciprocation must have existed because she did not tell him to keep Hedwig outside. She even tried to give him the robes for half price, but Gohan convinced her to simply give him full price instead. Then Gohan began to make his way towards Flourish and Blotts, where he needed to get his schoolbooks. Hereafter, everything else catching his eye was either still useful from last year or not especially needed. He might shop a little for enjoyment later, but for now the essentials came first. Gohan walked up to the book store, looking at all the literature through the glass in wonder. However, the bulk of books up there were in an iron cage; this would be confusing, but then he saw the books snarling and opening themselves, revealing teeth, trying to bite and grapple with the other books. Gohan turned and saw Hedwig shudder uncomfortably; did she know of these books? Gohan entered Flourish and Blotts, gazing at his book list for a moment. One of the titles was The Monster Book of Monsters, and it was for Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures class. Gohan rolled his eyes amusingly. “Gee, now which book that that could be?” Gohan muttered sarcastically, gazing at the rampaging and growling volumes in the cage. Just then the manager came jogging over towards Gohan, obviously swamped with work. His hands and fingers were bandaged in various places. “Hogwarts?” the man asked hurriedly. “Come to get your new books?” “That is correct.” Gohan nodded. “If it’s not much trouble, could you—” “Get out of the way.” The manager cut in edgily, moving past Gohan. He put on a pair of thick gloves and began to head towards the Monster Book’s confine. “Hold on.” Gohan said, stopping the man from moving as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Obviously you’ve been bitten doing this, and the fact students ask for these books periodically doesn’t help. If you want, I’ll get it for you.” The man looked at Gohan strangely, and then noticed the brown furry belt on Gohan wiggling a little. The man raised his eyebrows curiously as Gohan grinned. “Trust me,” Gohan assured the manager, who gave the keys to Gohan warily, “I know what I’m doing.” Gohan walked up to the cage, the books acting wildly now as someone approached them. Gohan turned the key in the lock, and as the final click was heard the Monster Books they lunged at the door of their cage. Hedwig tensed a little, but otherwise showed no movement, trusting the saiyan. Gohan’s arm made a slight movement through the door and then the cage door shut close. Gohan turned the key again and it was locked. In his other hand was a closed Monster Book of Monsters book, struggling for release. The man barked a laugh, “Well I can see what you mean. If only you worked in my store, you’d save me twenty hands!” “Thanks.” Gohan smiled. He gestured to the struggling book, “Any particular way to calm them down?” “Stroke the spine.” The manager replied, taking off his gloves. “That’ll calm it down for about twelve hours.” Gohan did so, and immediately the book went limp in his hand. He gave the book to the manager, who smiled calmly at the boy wizard. “Well, I’d say it’s an honor to have you here but I think that would be rather strange, wouldn’t it?” The manager stated evenly. “Any other books that you need?” “… um…” Gohan started, losing his words for the moment. “Oh, I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky.” “Ah, Divination I suppose?” asked the manager, who began leading Gohan to the back of the shop. There was an entire corner devoted to fortune telling, with a wide variety of books dedicated to it. “You know,” the man started as he handed Gohan the book from the bookcase, “That class is oddly popular this year. I mean, don’t get me wrong, but in the years before I haven’t had as many students asking for this book.” “I guess most of the class wants an easy grade.” replied Gohan. He was glad he was oddly friendly around witches and wizards, and them responding to it. “Me, I’ve got an old friend who’s into the stuff, and my school friends were taking the class anyway.” “Ah yes,” The man stroked his chin, “Baba right? Yes, she’s one of the eldest of the eldest witches and wizards you know.” Gohan nodded interestingly; so wizards and witches normally didn’t live to be three-hundred? Then how old could Gohan get, who as a wizard and a saiyan was genetically designed to live longer? Gohan drew himself away from these thoughts as he saw a book entitled Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming. It had a picture of a big black dog, staring out from the cover. Gohan snorted at the book, turning it away from him; he didn’t need some omen book telling him what to do if things got bad. “Ah, I agree with you there lad.” The manager added, shaking Gohan from his thoughts. “People have read that book, then started seeing death omens everywhere.” Gohan sighed, “Like I need to see more of them.” The manager grinned, “You have a good sense of humor Mr. Son. A few days ago this one boy almost seemed fascinated with the book; probably would have stared at it the whole day.” Hedwig hooted indecorously at the comment, drawing an inquisitive stare from Gohan. The man got down from the ladder, “Anything else you need here?” “Yeah.” Gohan answered, thinking of the titles he needed. “''Intermediate Transfiguration and the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3'' if you please.” Twenty minutes later, after a pleasant conversation with the manager about Invisible Books of Invisibility and fascinating magical literature, Gohan left the store with two bags; one full of his schoolbooks, and the other with a few others he found interesting. As he entered the street of Diagon Alley, Hedwig began hooting and crying out gleefully. Gohan looked at the snowy owl, and then went in the direction of Hedwig’s gaze, and Gohan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. There at Florean Fortescues’s Ice Cream Parlor sat Ron, Hermione and Harry having a friendly conversation with each other. None of them noticed Gohan or heard Hedwig’s cries, because they were a considerable distance away from them. “Well, this is certainly a surprise.” Gohan relayed to Hedwig. He noted the owl’s eagerness to return to her master, looking Gohan with her big, pleading eyes. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you.” Instantly, the bird flew from his shoulder and made her way towards the trio at the ice cream table. As he saw the bird fly halfway there, a mischievous glint shone in Gohan’s eyes. Gohan smirked, and phased over by the table his friends were at. They didn’t see him however; he maneuvered his path to be sitting at a table close by with his head hung down. Even then, none of them could get a clear look at him unless they turned. About five seconds later, the swooshing of wings and the cries of surprise from Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Gohan Hedwig arrived. “Hedwig?” Harry voice shouted, shock the overall emotion. “What are you doing here?” “Did you forget to lock her cage or something?” Ron asked. “No,” Harry awed incredulously, “because she wasn’t with me. I sent her with our letters to Gohan almost a week ago. I told him to take his time sending her back.” “But how could he have gotten her here if she would have arrived today?” Hermione questioned skeptically. “Hermione not having an answer?” Ron noted sardonically. “I’m shocked.” Gohan felt Hermione’s glare to Ron singeing the back of his head. “Ha ha, Ron.” Hermione glowered. “But what I meant was how could he bring her over here so quickly? Maybe Piccolo or someone had something to do with it.” “I’m delighted you have so much faith in me Hermione.” The trio jumped and looked around startlingly. Gohan turned around to face them, smirking. “Then again, you haven’t seen how fast I can be.” Harry and Ron gave the other wizard identical grins on their faces, who got out of his table to join them. Hermione gave him a quick vice-like hug, her facial expressions ranging from happiness to irritation. “When did you get here?!” She practically shrieked. Gohan smiled, “Hold on a minute. Right now, I feel like I’m in the mood for some ice cream.” At this, the other teenagers rolled their eyes. Five minutes and seven bowls of chocolate ice cream later, Gohan looked up from his empty bowls to see the anxious faces of his friends. Harry’s and Ron’s were trying to contain their laughter as they saw Hermione practically scowling at Gohan. He chuckled to himself as he thought how in suspense they may have been, well, Hermione anyway. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. “Well anyway,” Gohan turned to Hermione, “I got to Diagon Alley about an hour and a half ago. Then I went to Gringotts, followed by Madam Malkin’s, and then Flourish and Blotts for my books. Then me and Hedwig saw you guys, and the rest is history.” “When did you get our letters?” Harry asked. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction